


Eternity

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Immortal Husbands, M/M, POV Clary Fray, Runes, Season Finale, Spoilers, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: The rune is a map that only she can draw, and only he can follow.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This little shitty coda, miraculously, is my 200th Shadowhunters fic. I guess it only makes sense that it involves immortal husbands!

The reception is in full swing when Clary finds Alec out on one of the Institute’s many balconies. The sun has sunk far below the horizon and the chill of the autumn air seeps into her skin, raising goosebumps where it hits as she steps up beside him. She folds her arms across the railing and looks out at New York, taking in a deep breath as she reminisces.

She’s been through hell with the Lightwoods. Literally. 

But in all the time she’s spent with them, she’s never seen Alec like this. There isn’t a tense muscle in his body as he grips his ring between his fingers, spinning it around and around. He’s smiling absently, like he’s not even aware of it or Clary’s presence, eyes too busy lingering on the engraving that decorates the inside of the metal. It takes a few moments for Clary to get a good look before she realizes what it is, but the effect is immediate once she does. 

She stumbles back from the railing with a gasp as the rune comes to her, blazing and beautiful. In just a few seconds she feels the power of eternity, of a love so great it defies time. She sees the outline of it, the curves and edges, the strength that’s needed to hold it. 

She sees  _Alec_ , not just as the Head of the New York Institute, or Magnus’ husband, or her friend. She sees his desires. His  _future_. 

The rune is a map that only she can draw, and only he can follow. 

It is destiny. 

It is his. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I went to see Avengers Endgame this evening and then came home and watched 3x20. It's been a Night™ emotionally, so I apologize if this seems very lackluster. I just had the image of Clary coming up with the rune in my head and I needed to throw it out into the void.


End file.
